Why did she have to be in here?
by aliencatt
Summary: Clark joins the School Football Team for one reason. A pair of green eyes...SLASH...FAO.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm just a fan.

* * *

**Warning**...Slash

Jason Teague, Clark Kent

Set season 4

* * *

Why did she have to be here? Wasn't it bad enough that she had broken his heart in so many places, so many times? And now? Now that he had set eyes on someone else that he could be, that he was, attracted to and having plucked up the courage to do something about it pushing into the office, she was here.

He knew that he would never be able to hate her, would in fact always love her, but right at this moment he was the closest he had ever known to it. The heart and hormones of a teenage male seldom had much communication with their brain and right now all of his half formed plans of how to 'seduce' persuade or just attract were all foiled by her presence. She had ruined it.

"Coach T?" as he had entered the room. He was surprised to see her there, and somehow he sensed he had stepped into the middle of something, "I'm…I'm Clark Kent," as he extended his hand.

"Hi," answered the new Coach looking from one to the other and shaking Clark's hand.

"Lana?" Clark asked, sounding as surprised as he was, "What are you doing here?"

"Erm… I.. a…." she spluttered confirming his suspicion that he was interrupting.

"The principle asked this… young lady here to give me the grand tour." Jason cut in, "Its good to meet you, Clark."

"You know, they didn't tell me you were Jason Teague." Turning to Lana he explained, "This guy threw a passing record his freshman year at Metropolis University. He Could have gone pro," turning back to look at the man regretting instantly that he had started to gush over him but he couldn't help it. He was so damn beautiful.

"Yeah, well. Now I'm just a transfer to Central Kansas A N M. Its amazing how quickly you fall off a recruiters list when you tear a rotator cuff," and he shrugged at Lana.

"Well.. then I guess we're lucky to have you here.. Coach." If he did not know better, Clark would have thought she was laughing at him.

"Assistant Coach… Miss Lang. Quigley's still gonna be calling the plays for you guys."

"Actually I'm not on the team…." He paused looking sad but then he could imagine what his father was going to say. "I was hoping I could try out."

Jason was surprised the kid was not already on the team. "You look big enough, sure," almost dismissively and stood looking from one to the other of the High School students.

Clark just stared wishing Lana would leave, all he wanted was for her to leave. The whole exchange had been stilted and awkward and all he had wanted to say had fled and now, as the new assistant Coach gave him his full attention, he was lost under the clear green laughing eyes.

He wasn't laughing at him surely? No, he had noticed that before, his eyes, they shone. As did his skin as Clark's eyes travelled his face, pleasantly surprised at the perfusion of freckles he had not noticed before from a distance. And his smile, oh yes, that smile lit up the whole world.

Clark had planed to be mature, to be worldly wise and speak to, with him as an equal, to be, 'man to man', just lay it all out and to be taken seriously and then he had became a High School Senior and a gauche farm boy and felt himself deflate inside as they spoke no more.

The door handle was lucky to survive his departure as were all in his path as he fled, feeling acutely embarrassed.

==000==

'Concentrate' Clark admonished himself because that had been close. He had almost forgotten to fall to the ground as he was tackled from the side. So entranced had he been just by the stretch of red cotton across shoulders whilst wishing the t-shirt was that little bit smaller so it would be tight across the chest too outlining the muscled torso he was convinced was hidden beneath the cloth. No. He would not reset his vision. When he got to see what was concealed, he wanted to do it without resorting to his powers. He would wait until…

"Clark? You okay?" asked his team mate, offering him a hand to pull him up.

"Zoned out there for a minute," he replied sheepishly, accepting the hand and getting his legs under him, thanking the protective cup of the uniform as it could hide a multitude of sins. Or rather just one fairly large one. The other youth didn't notice his blush under the helmet either, slapping him on the shoulder and moving off at the sound of a whistle. End of practice.

"Great workout, guys. Same time tomorrow." Then the Assistant turned to confer with the Head Coach.

Clark held back, walking with an appearance of tiredness. He could not head to the showers like this. He stared at the ground trying desperately to empty his mind and will himself down.

A hand on his shoulder, "You okay, Clark? You took a nasty fall there. You're walking a little stiff."

"Fine, Coach," cursing the hard plastic 'armour' shielding the feel of that hand simultaneously thinking, 'if only you knew why.' And that was the problem. Jason Teague had been the assistant coach at Smallville High now for just over a month and it had been almost that long since his aborted attempt to make his intentions known. And he had not managed to come close to plucking up the will, never mind courage, to try again.

Oh, lying on his back in the barn, the conversations they had in his head always ended with his lips on the older man's not to mention other places but in reality he had gotten no where. And it did not help that he had found out about Lana. That had really stuck in his craw. He had not even known he had one. And it had been assumed that he was 'upset' because of his feelings for the girl. He had had some dark fantasises that night.

Getting no further response, Jason slapped him on the shoulder again and then set off to jogging away to do a couple of laps around the field. Clark watched as he receded from him then turned to drag himself to the showers hoping they would have emptied somewhat by now and if so he could be quick enough to get back and watch the 'star' of his increasingly lurid dreams finish his laps.

He had done it many times before, enjoying the sight of the trim figure moving around the field then enjoying the spectacle of the cool down routine. Legs being stretched out on the grass, body bending as hands reached down to ankles spread wide.

Damn it! If the showers were not deserted there was no way he could have one now. Sighing, he slumped his way inside, a figure of total dejection.

==000==

He had only had to wait a few minutes until the boisterousness of his team mates moved from the showers to the rest of the locker room and thankfully he could clean up in peace. But the delay had cost him and, as Clark sat fastening his shoes, he knew he would be too late to watch the graceful rhythm of Jason Teague running.

Picking up his rucksack, he determined to leave, get his chores done in super record time then disappear up into the barn loft and give himself over to the pictures in his head.

"Anyone left in here?" shouted out in inquiry.

He did not bother to answer as he was on his way out then stopped, holding his breath. Dare he? as he heard the sound of a locker opening. Carefully, he put the bag down and moved as silently as he could to glance around the corner on the row of lockers nearest the office he knew contained Jason's. He also knew he should not but he was lost as soon as the man stood from removing his shoes to cross his arms, grabbing the hem of the t-shirt and pull it over his head.

Quicker than Clark would have liked, he would have revealed that skin slowly, Jason Teague stood naked, his back to the watching teenager and, carrying a towel, moved to the showers. There was no debate this time. Clark followed and positioned himself out of sight but with a clear view of the Assistant Coach.

He could hardly breathe. The sight before him far outstripped any of his daydreams and fantasies. Jason just stood under the jet of water, facing the wall, head down with the spray hitting the back of his neck. Clark followed the course of the water splashing onto the relaxed shoulders then spilling over shoulder blades defined as he stood, hands against the wall, weight on one hip. There was a groan as he moved his head from side to side rolling on his neck.

Clark repressed a moan of his own at what the sight was doing to him. He guiltily pressed a hand onto the bulge in his jeans only succeeding in making it bigger. He leant more into the wall he was hiding behind, hand pressing the cold plaster close to his face and continued to watch as Jason pushed himself from the wall and bent to pick up his shower gel.

Clark stood mesmerised, not realising that he was slowly pushing his groin against the wall as the lather from Jason's hair slid down his body as he reached up to rinse it away. Time seemed to be in slow motion as Clark was treated to an all out spectacle of hands caressing gel to a foam on the tight toned body, across shoulders back and sides as the waist was twisted.

He wished he had psychic powers of mind control, willing with everything he was for the man to turn around so he could see clearly that hand rubbing on the, he was certain, taut belly and as the hand descended further, curling, cleaning, stroking, he had to bite into the hand next to his face to stop himself from groaning out loud and giving his presence away.

The legs, long and lean, were treated to the cleansing next then Jason, clean and fresh, a little pink from the heated water stretched up once more and turned around, head held back as his hands repeatedly smoothed back over his hair and Clark could not stop himself, not knowing when his other hand had travelled into his pants to pass over, push and pull at his erection, came in his underwear. He sagged, his head hitting the wall with a thud as he failed to hold in the almost sob.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Jason stilled then turned off the water to stand listening as Clark fled. Then squeezing water from his hair he looked at his hands and grimaced. His skin had pruned, not surprising as he had taken so long under the spray of water. But the heat and powerful spray had just felt so good after a day spent out in the Kansas sun.

He had made certain he was alone but just for a moment he had wondered. It had felt like someone was watching him. Not an unusual feeling since moving to Smallville. The place was decidedly weird.

==000==

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

part 2

Some how they had managed to become friends but that was not what Clark wanted. He enjoyed Jason's company and loved that he was ordinary. Not boring, but ordinary. Not having been born anywhere near Kansas, he was unlikely to develop into 'a meteor freak' as Chloe chose to call the Kryptonite infected. And he was not involved in 'Luthor world' either, all of which made a refreshing change to someone who was constantly having to deal with the fallout from his arrival on this planet.

But he still could not relax around him and just not because of the usual having to hide his true identity saga. Jason's mere presence had his senses heightened and the odd occasional touch? He cursed his embarrassment and tendency to blush.

But the worse thing was seeing him with Lana. And again, not as Chloe thought, because he was jealous of Jason. It was her. He was jealous of Lana and he so wanted to talk to his best friend about it. But Pete was not here, being busy with his own life and they hardly spoke anymore. And there was no way he could confide in Chloe. He had tried but it had not been easy and he let her continue in her misconceptions.

His father had always made it clear that he could talk to him about anything but he did not think Jonathan Kent would appreciate a conversation with his son on just what the sight of Jason Teague, bending down to pick up a football, did to him. Especially, after all the trouble over him even joining the 'Crows'. He could not even imagine what the stern man would say when he found out Clark had only joined the team for one reason. Jason Teague. If nothing else he would know that, if he had not actually lied to him about his reasons for wanting to play, he had lied by omission of the main reason.

And then, and then! That damned Lionel Luthor. Not only stealing his body but quitting the team for him and in the process 'disappointing' Jason. The man had gone out of his way to get those scouts to come and see him and he had a world of damage control after his surjon in prison never mind smoothing his Coach's ruffled feathers.

The man's leg brushed his as he moved around the table in the Talon to sit down. Clark had to do something. He could not continue like this. He was so wound up he feared that he would explode and take Smallville, if not half of Kansas, with him. Turning, he looked over at the man in the seat next to his.

"Jason?"

"Yes?" looking over the rim of his coffee mug at him.

"Would you.. would you go .. somewhere with me?" That had not come out right at all.

"Depends where and when. And why," taking a sip smiling, seeing the struggle evident on the open face. Clark Kent would never be any good at poker. Jason took pity on him. "What's up?"

"No. I mean would you..?"

"Sorry I'm late. Are you ready to go?" and once more Clark felt that stab of hate as both men turned to look up at a smiling Lana Lang.

"Sure," replied Jason standing. "Sorry, Clark. What were you saying?" placing a hand on his shoulder as he moved past him.

Clark lost the power of speech, whether from the presence of the 'intruder' or the sight of Jason's so tight, jean clad ass right in his eye line, he didn't know. Clark swallowed and licking his lips stammered a mumble, "Later."

"Okay." "Bye, Clark," and the couple moved away and out of the coffee shop.

"Yeah. Sure. Later. F..uck," under his breath, shocking himself at his own language. As he heard them laughing, an irrational part of him was convinced it was about him.

==000==

"Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Always," and at the tone of his voice, Martha Kent moved across the kitchen to sit at the table, facing her son. "What is it, Sweetheart?"

He rubbed his thumb on the table top, arms folded not looking at her, "Do you think that.. you know how r.. if I used just…" He gave up.

Martha reached across to hold onto his arm. She did not think asking him to look at her would help so, "Just ask," and squeezing his arm waited.

"You know how red kryptonite affects me?" Oh yes, she did but held her tongue, "Do you think if I carried just a really small piece, it would make me a bit more…?"

"Clark. That rock is dangerous no matter how small a piece you have. You can't play around with it."

He looked up at the sternness in her voice. He had not really expected her to agree with him but he had to do something, that explosion was getting closer. He was starting to have thoughts about just taking what he wanted which in turn filled him with shame. "Yeah," he admitted, "You're right," and began to get up but felt Martha's hand holding on and he slumped back down.

"What do you want to be a bit more of?" she asked gently.

"Sorry?" Clark's mind had moved rapidly on to the next idea.

"You wondered if it would make you a bit more … what? What's wrong?" He was a teenager after all. There had to be something. There always was.

He had wanted to ask his question without giving a reason but that had been naive, as always. "I'm tired of not being able to tell someone what I … feel, what I want… what I…" Damn, this was his mother he was talking to. How could he explain?

She sat back, a knowing look on her face, "This is about Lana isn't it?"

"No. Damn it!" shooting up from his chair. Why did everyone always assume he was thinking about Lana?

"Clark!" She was shocked, staring up at her son then slowly rose herself. But he just stood there boring a hole in the floor with his eyes, only figuratively she was pleased to note. The wooden chair had already flown backwards and smashed against the wall with the force of his standing. Jonathan was not going to be pleased with the dented plaster either but that was for later. "Tell me. I'm sorry. I misunderstood. Please, Clark. Tell me why you're so upset."

Upset? Yes, he supposed he was. He was not angry at his mother. He could seldom, if ever remember a time he had been. He was just frustrated. His shoulders sagged and he raised his head to look at her. "Never mind," and turned to pick up the pieces of chair.

"Please. I want to help." She hated when her son was hurting. He had so much to put up with having to hide his true self all the time.

"Doesn't matter. I'll fix this," holding up the wood, then Clark slowly left to find sanctuary in the barn.

==000==

"Son?" an enquiring voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

"Hi, Dad." He did not turn around but just continued to stare out across the fields. "Did mom send you?" he said with affection then added, "I'm sorry about the chair. I've fixed it."

"And the wall?" but there was no malice and Clark finally turned to look at him. "Your mother thought you needed a 'man' talk." And smiling, Jonathan Kent put a hand on Clark's shoulder. "What's bothering you Son?"

"Is it always going to be so hard?" he asked resigned.

"What, in particular?" but Jonathan had an idea. The difficulty of hiding his powers was a common topic between father and son especially when it came to the 'fairer' sex.

"Liking someone…Letting them know." He looked at his father fall stalling the inevitable, "And I don't mean…."

Holding up a hand, cutting him of, "I've been warned," and he was pleased to see the smile on his son's face. Laughing, hoping to keep this light, "So tell me, what's on your mind? Why do you think red kryptonite would help? It won't, but what would you want it to help you with?"

If only Clark could just come out and say it. 'Dad, I want to have sex with my Coach but I can't seem to let him know and anyway he's with Lana.' "There's someone I like but whenever I try to let them know, either someone gets in the way or I just…can't get the words out." He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm fed up with being so.. so…" he wanted to say inept but it was not in his vocabulary, "hopeless."

"You're not hopeless. Just a little… modest," and smiled encouragingly at him.

Swinging around to face his father, he said, "That's why I thought of the red kryptonite. It gets rid of my inhabitations. I'd be able to tell h…them I like them."

"And probably do something you would regret for the rest of your life. Besides, even if it worked and you managed to get with this person, whoever this person is, they wouldn't be with you. They wouldn't be with the real Clark. And you could, would, probably end up hurting them. That's not what you want. I know you don't."

"But it hurts. You know what I mean don't you? You must. You were young once."

"Well, thanks for reminding me."

Clark looked sheepish but smiled at the humour on his father's face. "Sorry."

"You want my advice?" Clark just looked at him, well duh! "Just be yourself. Don't over think it. When you talk to them just talk. Don't be thinking how, just talk. Let them get to know the real Clark and if it's meant to be it will be." He stopped his son from interrupting, "And, while you're talking, just ask them if they want to get a coffee, if they want to go for a walk. Simple, nothing fancy and then relax."

"You make it sound so easy," he said with a sigh, his shoulders slumping again.

"No, its not. But it shouldn't be that hard either." And giving Clark's shoulder another squeeze, Jonathan turned to leave. "Just be yourself and talk. Think it over. But not too hard," and he left Clark to turn back to his perusal of the fields.

==000==

Well that had gone just 'great'! He had tried to take his father's advice but the only opportunity he had had all day to talk to Jason was after practice. It had been stilted and awkward as he had obviously been hanging around waiting and Jason seemed really conscious of being alone with him in the locker room. He had said something about not being able to talk and needing to go somewhere and Clark had just taken it as another failed attempt. The red kryptonite was seeming more and more like a good idea.

Now, he lay on the wooden floor of the barn loft, watching the images inside of his head. Why could he not be that confident in reality? Why could he just not go up to the man, fix him in the eye as he raised a hand to stroke his fingers gently down his cheek, to touch his lips and then, as they parted beneath his touch, move to cradle his jaw as he leant in to kiss him. Jason would melt into his arms and he would whisk him here where they could be alone. He would lay him on the couch and then show him just what he made Clark Kent feel. He would use his body to say everything he had not been able to say with words.

And that was a whole new problem he had been worrying at. Would he hurt him? It was not a new dilemma but Jason was male, more robust, surely he would not damage him. He certainly would not by intention but if he were to get to that point, what if, in his ardour, he could not help himself?

He groaned, placing an arm over his eyes. He could not even get the man alone to talk to never mind anything else. The man had obviously not wanted to talk to him this afternoon. Why? Had he actually gotten an inkling about his feelings? He knew he could not keep his emotions from being written on his face but when he had tried to be forthright, he had not gotten his message across. Or had he and Jason was avoiding him? He just didn't know and hit the floor by his side in frustration. His fist went through it. Typical.

"Clark? Dinner," his father called.

"I'm not hungry, thanks." He just wanted to lie here for the rest of eternity.

"Clark. Dinner. Now!" a tone of voice broaching no debate.

And with resignation, deciding that he was destined never to know what it felt like to be 'with' someone, Clark trudged to the kitchen to eat a meal he knew would be tasteless.

==000==

A knock at the door but Clark just continued to push his food around his plate not even pretending to eat anymore. That was it, he was going with the red stuff. Just a really small piece, a speck and surely he would keep enough of himself not to be 'changed' too much. But he supposed he aught to test it out first before he burst into Jason Teague's apartment and just pushed him hard against the wall, pressed against him leaving no room for escape, never mind misunderstanding.

But he had not got any. His ring, as far as he knew, was shattered and lost in a corn field. He should be able to find some surely if he searched long enough?

"Mr Kent. Good evening. Is Clark in?" polite and a bit nervous around the head of the household.

"We're just finishing up dinner," speaking neutrally.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll come back," but not wanting to go now he was here.

"No. Come in. It's not as if he's eating anything anyway," said with affection, holding the door open.

"Is he alright?" immediate concern.

"He's a teenager," which explained it all as far as Jonathan was concerned.

"We've all been there," with a laugh as the visitor stepped into the kitchen. "Thankyou," as Jonathan showed him in.

"Clark. For you."

He was not interested and just mumbled into the table, still slouched on an elbow, stabbing at an offending pea with his fork.

"I got the impression after practice you wanted to talk to me?" Jason stated a little confused.

Clark shot up, the fork flying from his hand and peas and mashed potatoes spraying across the table as his arm caught the plate tipping it over. Oh, way to be cool, Clark. He went bright red and nearly lost his balance as he stood to face three bemused expressions. "Sorry," as he proceeded to try to clean up, knocking his glass over in the process.

"Leave it," Martha ordered amused and exasperated both at the same time, slapping his hands off before he broke anything else. "Jason. Would you like a drink? Coffee or there's beer?"

"I'm driving, but water would be great. Thankyou." He had been brought up to be polite even if you didn't mean it but he had always quite liked the Kents, no matter the initial animosity from the father.

Moments later, standing glass in hand, he asked, "Was I right, Clark? You wanted to talk to me?" and Jason tilted his head studying the almost pained expression. He was pretty sure that was the last thing on the brunette's mind and he thought he had let him stew long enough.

He had also been taught from an early age to use his 'gifts', mainly to his mother's advantage, and one of them was recognising admiration and interest. He sensed Clark was at the boil. It was time to do something about the kid's obvious infatuation.

"Talk. Yes," avoiding his father's eyes just in case he caught the reference and hesitantly led the way out of the house.

Jonathan chuckled, "Well, maybe the Coach can be more help than I was. After all he's still 'young' just as I was once apparently," turning to Martha.

"I hope so," she replied. Jonathan had of course told her of the previous father son talk.

==000==

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

* * *

"Hell of a tree house, Clark," Jason commented as he looked around the barn whilst climbing the stairs to Clark's 'fortress'. He had been in the place before but never up here. He took his time wandering around, looking over the youth's belongings, his fingers trailing along behind his eyes, waiting for Clark to say something. He was conscious of the eyes on him knowing, without turning around, that there would be lust in them. He had seen it enough to be able to recognise it even in someone as painfully gauche as the Kent boy.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? Clark knew what he wanted to do but grabbing the man and pinning him to the floor was not really an option. He shifted as his jeans become uncomfortable. Jason turned an enquiring eye to him, lifting the glass of water and taking a slow sip. Clark was entranced as he watched the tip of the man's tongue lick the moisture away from his bottom lip. He took a step forwards then stopped, his hands clenching by his sides.

"What's this?" and Jason headed straight for him, passing close enough that he could have sworn he felt heat emanating from the lightly bronzed skin, testament to the hours spent on the gridiron. He turned in time to see Jason slowly bend down, putting his eye to the viewer on his telescope.

'Do it. Just do it!' a voice in Clark's head demanded and he moved up behind him standing close, so close Jason must know he was there. He flexed his hands, lifting but still not daring to place them on the man's hips. He was so close, with in reach. He just needed to grab hold.

"Don't tell me you're a voyeur," knowing damn well that it had been Clark that had watched him in the locker room shower. He had done it several times now. At first he had been incensed when he had found out, but then he was kind of flattered, then amused. "It's not exactly aimed up at the stars." He stood up, his ass bumping into Clark's attentive groin. Then there was breath on the back of his neck and hands on his hips. He turned his head. "Clark?"

He still wasn't sure what he was intending, whether he was here to tease the youngster, put him out of his misery or just plain knock him back. He was a strapping, good looking kid after all and Jason had never been adverse to a little muscled action. He did like Clark and it was not as if he was getting 'any' from his girlfriend.

Clark did not answer, his hands just gripping tighter. Jason stood there. He was not pulling away from him and there was no way he could not feel Clark's arousal pressing onto his right buttock. He pushed in a little harder, hardly daring to breathe and, when still Jason did not pull away, he bent his head to place a first kiss to the side of his neck, the one stretched as his head was still turned.

Placing the glass down carefully, his movements slow and studied, Jason's hands covered his own pulling at them. "Clark. Don't." The movement pushing his butt onto him even more and Clark could not let go.

Instead he moved around him, still holding onto the man's hips and gazed heavy lidded into the surprised expression. Jason's hands moved up to his forearms, pushing at him whilst leaning away. "Stop. Let me go." But Clark just pulled him closer.

He had got him, had finally gotten his hands on Jason and through his lust addled brain, he knew that there was no way Jason pressing back on him had not been deliberate. Even now his demands to be released were far from strident. He moved his hands, sliding them up the other's slender sides, one to the centre of the man's back and the other to circle around to catch the back of his head, pulling him forwards, his lips coming closer.

Damn, he was strong. Jason was no weakling himself, being a sportsman and constantly keeping trim and fit, but he licked his lips nervously. Had he miss read Clark? He had thought him shy, nervous and needing to be led but suddenly he found himself far from in control of the situation. If he was not careful things were not going to go as planned.

There were certain things he was not willing to do for the cause of satisfying a teenager's infatuation. He refused point blank to sleep with Lana no matter that he did care for her. But he knew he would be taking advantage, she was just not ready to go there.

Clark was a different matter. Teenage boys were always ready but if he, they, were to do this, and the heat coming of the figure was undoubtedly making his body interested, it would have to be on his terms, not Kent's. He thought that he might actually enjoy it. It's not as if the boy was hard on the eyes and it could be fun 'deflowering' him.

Then Clark's lips touched his and he was reminded how ardent and determined a teenage boy could be. No tentative tasting, no teasing or slow exploration, just a mouth crushing his almost painfully as his lips were forced against his teeth. His hands found the other's shoulders pushing away with protest but not quite 'too' much.

He knew now he was intending to bed the boy after all but this was getting way out of hand. Then his attempts to push the lad off became real. He was going to faint if he didn't breathe soon. He pushed at Clark's face, starting to panic.

Clark pulled back, a smile near splitting his face until he saw Jason's. The older man was dragging in breaths as if he had been suffocating, looking at him with almost fear in his eyes. He felt shame and added arousal at the same time just adding to his shame. He loosened his grip but would not let go. Not now. Especially not now that he had felt the beginnings of Jason's answering arousal against his own painfully hard one.

Jason put a tentative hand to his abused lips, fingers trying to massage the pain away. Clark just stared into those fantastic green eyes fixed on his, trying to read what was happening here. He knew his fear had a foundation. In just kissing the man he had hurt him, there was blood on the fingers pressing on that swollen bottom lip that even now had him fascinated. But still he could not help but relish the feel of the other's body held tight to his. They were still, neither moving but he could feel the heat emanating off the older man and he had to have it. His eyes hardened.

It was quick and if he had not been staring so intently into those clear grey eyes, he would have missed the moment when they lust darkened dangerously. Jason knew then that this was not going to go as planned but still he could handle it. He knew Clark had his interest now. He was stronger than him and it had him kind of excited. But he could still be in control of the situation. He would just have to do it from a more passive position. His prick hardened at the thought surprising him.

He smiled lifting his chin slightly, licking his fingers clear of the blood, fixing Clark with a glint. "I didn't take you to be one that liked it rough." He pushed himself onto the slightly taller man, his lips doing the capturing, his hand threading into the youth's silky brown hair.

In the back of Clark's mind was the fact that he could not afford to 'like it rough', but the thought failed to reach the front. All he could think about were those lips on his, Jason' mouth so hot as he stole his breath away then Jason pushed his tongue into Clark's mouth.

Kent was not only strong, he was heavy. And quick. Jason relished the weight on top of him, the firm body pressing against him and, finding himself begin to truly enjoy himself, decided that bedding Clark Kent may not be the deflowering he had thought it would be.

He 'fought' with the tongue in his mouth, his hands holding onto the shoulders above him, his legs wrapped around the man's waist as Kent began to press his considerably sized 'bulge' against him. His own prick responded to the rough treatment and he did not spare a thought as to the, one moment stood kissing, the next on his back on the sagging couch.

Clark was finding it so hard to control himself. He wanted to just let go and pound against Jason who was all heat and moisture and taste in his mouth. Jason who was pushing up against him, whose legs were wrapped around him so high, the heals of his boots catching just under Clark's buttocks, digging in in time to the rhythm he was setting. He could feel the build up as all his blood seemed to be rushing to one place. Damn! It felt like his whole existence was heading to that moment and he still hadn't even gotten undressed.

He pushed himself up on straining arms, either side of Jason's torso causing obscene sucking noises as he released Jason's mouth, Jason not being prepared to release him. Staring down, he twisted his hips, still pushing up and against the other, looking at the flushed cheeks, the hooded eyes and the kiss swollen, spit covered wet lips. Damn, he was going to come in his pants. Jason lifted a hand to the side of his face, his other hand grabbing Clark's shirt trying to pull him back down, but foiled, he pulled himself up instead, licking that swollen bottom lip and that was it.

He pushed up hard, causing Jason to clutch desperately at his shoulders, forcing his face into his neck,Clark came, letting out a groan of such intensity starting from depth of his core. He felt relief, calmness and hands clutching at his shoulders, his back, a hot breath against his neck begging, "Please" as Jason continued to push up against him. He just wanted to collapse down onto the other man, still hot and aroused under him, begging him and Clark let himself relax down, leaning on bent arms and moved again in counterpoint to Jason, his prick rubbing non too gently against the other's.

Jason convulsed, pushing his whole body up against Clark once more then collapsed back, letting go of him. He looked down at his face and still moving on him but softly, Clark too shuddered, emptying himself completely then did allow himself to lie on Jason but was careful to leave the man room to breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he dragged in breaths.

As the green eyes flickered open and he licked those lips once more, Clark thought he had never seen anything so beautiful as the just fucked face of Jason Teague.

Damn! He had not being expecting that! His legs slid off the school kid, full of lead, his right foot making hard contact with the floor which would have hurt if he could feel anything through the after glow of a damned good orgasm. And he had not even taken his jacket off, never mind the rest of his clothes. If Kent could do that to him fully clothed, what would happen when he actually got his prick out? He laughed impressed.

Clark rose up suddenly. Was he laughing at him? He had just started to 'snuggle' down onto Jason, a hand spreading out on the man's chest as slipping to the side, he had placed a kiss on Jason's cheek then closed his eyes, resting his head on his shoulder. He thought him young and foolish didn't he? And why not? He had just come in his pants without even being touched. That's how desperate he had been.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked warily at the sudden tenseness where a moment before the lad had been settling into his side and he found he didn't mind at all. Thinking he would have to fake any actual intimacy other than friendship, he was surprised to find it might not be so. He put fingers to the youths jaw, running them over his cheek then down onto his neck, causing confusion on the slightly flushed face. Himself he thought must be scarlet, he had been burning so hot.

"You were laughing at me," sounding petulant and hurt.

'You really are young' Jason thought and 'innocent', not like most 'boys' his age, adult in body but still at School. Not like himself at Clark's age but then, after you had practically been placed in bed with a grown man at the age of fourteen by your mother you grew up fast. He had a brief regret that he was using Clark and not being his 'first lover', just his first fuck.

Jason licked his lips, not missing the grey eyes following the movement and smiled. "Clark. You've just made me cum in my pants. Something I've not done since _I_ was at school and," running his hand up into that hair, laughing but charmingly this time, "I've not even taken my jacket off." A designed pause shaking the youths head by his hair, then, "So….What will you do to me once we're naked?"

The look on Clark's face, the widening of the eyes, the hitch of the breath at the thought made Jason smile but before he let Clark kiss him again as he leant towards him, he hit him on the arm and said, "Come on. Let me up. My legs gone to sleep."

Clark reluctantly backed off to stand next to the couch but he could not take his eyes off the man. He was so damn beautiful, his colour still a little high, his lips swollen and red, his hair sticking up on top and Clark felt himself begin to harden again. He shifted slightly where he stood, so conscious of the slick wetness in his briefs. But then he was not alone in that and he blushed at the thought.

Jason sat up or rather tried to. It took three attempts finally pulling himself forwards, holding onto the back of the couch and swinging his legs around. He could not prevent the groan from leaving his throat. Clark was there with a hesitant hand stretched out as if afraid to touch him, unsure if he should. He grabbed hold and allowed himself to be pulled up. Damn, he ached. He had not realised just how rough Clark had been with him. He stood stretching but did not let go of Clark's hand.

Clark relaxed as Jason did, just gazing into those green eyes. He had thought he had hurt him after all but the older man was smiling, moving closer, slowly placing a hand flat on his chest, his other fingers still holding onto Clark's. Then Jason was so close to him, he could feel his breath on his lips as the man's hand slid up his chest to circle his neck then hold onto the back of his head, fingers splayed in his hair. His own breathing quickened as he was lost in those shinning eyes.

Jason leant forwards and kissed the youth, finally letting go of his hand and placing his own gently on Clark's hip. He kept the kiss slow and tender, his body close but not pressing. He did not want to enflame his partner again. This was seduction. This is what he had possibly come here to do, not get his mind blown with the near violent grinding through his jeans. That had been a surprise.

Breaking the kiss and moving away, leaving the boy wanting more, Jason looked up at him and smiled, "Clark, erm…. Could we….. could we take this a bit slower?"

Clark was crestfallen. He thought it had been fantastic and had thought Jason had enjoyed it too. True he had cum far too soon but then he had been ready to explode for weeks and now Smallville was not in so much jeopardy. It must have shown on his face as Jason continued, "It's just that I came here thinking you wanted to talk. I didn't expect….that! I mean…." stepping back, running his hands through his hair, "that was good, great in fact but I wasn't expecting.. I mean, Clark I had no idea you liked me, wanted me like this. It's just a …" he smiled sheepishly ducking his head. "You took me by surprise and kinda…hard." He still wasn't sure how they had ended up on the couch or so fast.

Clark took a step forwards and Jason looked back at him waiting. Once more Clark reached out a hand but did not touch him, letting it fall by his side. He should take this as a warning. He had held himself in check, had not allowed himself to be lost in passion but still the other man thought he had been intentionally aggressive. "But, I don't understand. You said,…. I thought you wanted me to be…" he felt awkward talking about this especially as he was trying to hide the fact that he had tried to be, if not exactly gentle, he had not meant to be 'rough'.

He looked so adorable, all teenage pent up passion and frustration. It was easy toying with Clark Kent especially for someone as adept as Jason Teague. He moved up to him once again, catching hold of his hand then pushing himself onto the truly rock hard body. He could feel his response immediately. He breathed onto Clark's neck whispering to him. "Clark, I've nothing against 'rough sex' but a little warning or a drink or two first would not go a miss. Or a date even." And laughing to himself, he let his lips touch the man's ear, sucking in the lobe and felt Clark 'grow' against his thigh.

He held onto Jason's hips as lightly as he could but as the man's mouth moved to below his ear, to sucking in his flesh past those lips then gently biting, Clark had to bite at his own lip to stop his hand clamping so tight to those hips resting against his own. He knew no matter how hard Jason sucked he would not leave a mark but that did not stop him from feeling it. His prick becoming rock hard once more, he had to press forwards onto Jason and the man held firm, his hands sliding onto Clark's sides.

Fingers pulling at the hem of Clark's t-shirt, Jason pushed his hands underneath to spread out along his ribs, his stomach then chest. He continued to nip and suck at the man's neck as his head fell back allowing more access and as one of his hands rubbed over one of Clark's nipples, feeling it harden, the man gave such a groan full of desire and anguish Jason felt his own prick harden at the erotic little noise more than the thrust of Clark's hips.

True, he wanted to slow things down but not stop them. He sort of wanted Kent besotted with him, not just horny for him. And, he decided that, if they were going to do this, he was going to enjoy himself and with the feel of those hard muscles, the six-pack, the abs under his touch, he relaxed and let himself. He enjoyed the noises Clark kept making in response to what he was doing to him, he enjoyed the tension he could feel in the young man and even the too tight fingers as they clasped at his hips hard enough to bruise he was sure.

This was torture to Clark. How could the man say he wanted to take things slow and then do this to him? It was so difficult to just stand here and let the other have his way. It was wonderful, no question. His whole body had become sensitised to the touch of those hands on his bare skin, those lips on his neck, on his collarbone and even the rough scraping of the canvas of Jason's jacket sleeve, all made him want to pick him up and this time throw him to the floor naked and consume him in his passion. Was it just him or did all men feel like this, have this desire? Or just him because he knew he could? He swallowed hard then realised Jason had stopped kissing him.

"Clark, I think it would be best if I left." He stepped back, dragging his hands down the solid torso thinking it was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

'Noooo!' Clark wanted to scream. No, not now, not now he had finally gotten his hands on him.

Jason smiled at him, raised and touched his fingers to Clark's jaw. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he turned, ran lightly down the stairs and was gone.

Clark just stood there dumb, unbelieveing. Then he began to smile.

==000==

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Apologies.

I honestly did not realise that it has been so long since I updated this story. I am truly sorry for those of you that have been waiting and also truly gratful. I hope this is worth the wait and if not, I'm really sorry. :)

* * *

==000==

It was almost another week before Clark managed to get Jason remotely alone. There had been glances and smiles out on the sports field but all it did was get Clark burning. He was convinced that everything Jason did in his presence was designed to drive him to distraction if not insane. The way he would stand, the way he would walk, take them through warm up and always seem to be right in Clark's eye line.

Or it could be of course, that Clark could just not take his eyes of him and he always found everything the man did appealing.

And outside of school, when he saw him hanging around town or in the Talon, Lana never seemed to be far away. It had given him plenty of room for thought. Last night he had remembered something Jason had once said, had in fact beaten him to near unconsciousness due to that green cooler drink courtesy of the cheerleaders. But that was before Jason had come to him in the barn.

He had to find out for sure. The very idea that he had been talking about Lana was driving him insane but when he thought about it, it was so obvious. He had to know. He pulled off his helmet and smiled as the Assistant Coach jogged over to him.

"Hey, Clark," Jason greeted, slapping the plastic armour of the football kit. "How you doing?" He looked at him from the corner of his eye then turned to see Clark's face redden as he grinned at him.

Clark's thoughts fled as he took in that blazing full electric smile. He tripped slightly feeling so damn embarrassed at the effect this man always had on him. Jason's hand grabbed at his arm steadying him. "Whoa there. Can't have a promising athlete like you tripping over his own feet."

They both came to a halt and Clark noticed through his sheer want to fall though the earth embarrassment, that Jason was still holding his arm, squeezing slightly. He looked the man straight in the face, everything he was thinking at that moment written plainly on his own.

Jason dropped the youth's arm as if it burnt him and stood back but not before his eyes had narrowed and he had licked his lips. Damn. Clark was all flushed, from the practise or the proximity he did not know but he liked it. He got a flash of the boy as he had cum, all panting red and breathless. Jason swallowed and knew he had to get away from him before he did something that might not only lose him his job as a High School football Coach but could possibly get him driven from town at the end of a shotgun. Gay teachers had a rough ride even in this day and age. He had to be careful.

"Clark. Can I come to the barn tonite?" He could not believe the words as they left his mouth. It was Clark that was supposed to be the one begging, not him.

"Yur…...Yes," but it came out as a croak. And Jason was running towards the locker room leaving him standing there dazed and excited in more ways than one. Once more he blessed the uniform's cup.

==000==

T.B.C...


	5. Chapter 5

yuki90,Subtlelife and everyone else that has been waiting, hope this makes up for the tease! Cheers!

* * *

==000==

Clark ate little at dinner and made his excuses to flee from the family table. His chores had already been completed in record time and his homework was lucky not to have set on fire as the pen raced across the paper.

Then he waited, restlessly pacing from one side of his 'tree house' to the other. Three times he disappeared into the house to change. He wished he knew what the man's favourite colour was, changing from casual to his Sunday best to finally settling on one of his favourite shirts, the blue and white plaid. He felt stupid but wanted to look his best for the man. Just about to change his mind and go with 'casual', he heard the car approaching up the drive.

Jason was unsure whether he should announce his presence to the Kent's but figured they were not so uptight that all Clark's friends had to 'sign in'. But if he was discovered here it could be awkward. Parking the car in plain sight of the house, he figured it was enough of an announcement that he was not here clandestinely, even though he was.

Clark was waiting for him at the top of the stairs in the brightly lit barn. He took his time climbing the wooden steps, savouring the view that greeted him. The boy had dressed up for him. He could tell by the freshly ironed shirt and dark jeans that looked almost new. And also the way he stood there so nervous, so shy, on a date.

As Jason topped the stairs and was standing directly in front of him, Clark had to reach up a hand and run his fingertips down the man's cheek. It was a simple gesture but he flushed once more as he realised how sentimental it would appear.

Jason smiled at the 'innocence' of Clark's touch and quickly grabbed up the hand as it pulled away. He raised it to his lips and kissed those tips, smiling at the teen and finding he truly loved the boy's gauche smile that he received in return. Clark leant in towards him but Jason quickly stepped around him, still not letting go of his hand and pulled him into the centre of the floor.

He was not going to make this so easy for Clark. Jason was no teenager and he was not here for making out or fooling around. He was here to, if not truly fuck the boy, he was going to have sex with him. He wanted to enjoy himself and he knew the best way to do that was to give this teenager, though he hardly looked one, far more than he expected. Drawing close, Jason ran his hand up into Clark's hair, pulled him forwards and treated the farm boy to the most erotic, adult kiss of his young life.

Clark soon became lost in the kiss, the sensuousness of those abundant lips on his, that tongue teasing, playing in his mouth. Then he thought he could burst into flames at the intensity with which the man was unexpectedly kissing him, as if he needed it more than the oxygen he needed to survive. Suddenly the sensation was gone and he was left, his mouth tingling as he stood rocking on his none too steady feet.

It took a moment but then Clark's head straightened as he slowly focused on him through lazy hooded eyes. Good, Jason had his attention and running his hands down Clark's sides, he grasped the hem of his t-shirt and lifted. It took a second to sink in, making him smile again, then Clark lifted his arms as he helped Jason remove his shirt to be stood there almost shyly.

Green eyes raked over Clark's chest and stomach, quickly followed by hands pushing, pulling, exploring. Catching a nipple between thumb and fingers, Jason squeezed gently as he ducked to capture the other between his lips. Clark's right hand came up to cradle the back of Jason's head and he groaned as he thought he might cum in his pants again, Jason's mouth 'burning' his nipple as his tongue played with the sensitised areola and sucked just hard enough to make his prick twitch.

Jason left off torturing the nipple with a final, non too gentle, bite then worked his mouth up to the exposed Adam's apple, sucking up skin, his hands circling up onto Clark's arms and coming to rest on his shoulders. Clark could not be passive anymore, just standing there. Grasping Jason's hair, he pulled the man's head back and kissed him before he could try and stop him. His other hand surrounded him, forcing its way up under his clothes to spread out between his shoulders, pulling him close. He was determined to show the man that he too knew how to kiss.

For the moment, Clark thought he could be content just kissing Jason and nothing else. He tasted, wonderful, a flavour he would never be able to name other than, 'Jason'. His lips were just so soft and gave under him, their fullness a silk cushion to his own. The heat inside his mouth as he pushed his tongue in, not too far, not too hard but just enough to explore every millimetre, the tip of his tongue pushing up behind his teeth, licking his responsive tongue.

Jason too was sinking into the kiss. Clark was invading his mouth with his tongue in a way that made him feel filled and weak but not suffocating in the least but with just the right amount of passion. Clark would not let his tongue into his own mouth, it was all about Jason's. The boy was a quick learner.

Continuing to possess Jason's mouth, Clark slid his hand down the man's backbone and pushed his groin against him, simultaneously pulling him in closer with the hand as he pushed it down the back of his pants, flat against the base of his spine. Practically lifted up onto tip toes, Jason pulled back, trying to separate himself from Clark and, for that instant, Kent thought to deny him then broke back from the kiss and released the man wanting to do nothing less.

Jason moved backwards only far enough to get his jacket off, the movement awkward as he sought Clark's mouth once more. He did not want him to stop kissing him. If Kent proved to be no good in 'the sack', which he sorely hoped not, he could make up for it kissing like that. It would make all this worth it.

One arm out, he immediately put it on the back of Clark's neck, capturing his mouth once more or rather allowing himself to be captured as he pushed his body against the bigger one. Then he was bent backwards as Clark tried to help him get free of the remaining sleeve which caught on his watch.

It was all hot and passionate and pushing and licking and sucking and exasperating and funny and annoying as together they tried to get Jason's shirt off, one trying to do buttons, the other trying to pull it over his head, all whilst their mouths were locked together. Moving over each other's tongues, duelling as the intensity ebbed and waned but never died.

The offensive garment was thrown somewhere and Clark finally got to feel Jason's skin against his own. It was silk and pressed against him as they ground together, no matter that the man had said he wanted to take things slow and Clark's hand once more found it's way down the back of Jason's jeans, this time not stopping at the base of his spine but pushing down to spread on and hold his buttock. He obviously had not meant the actual sex, just the yawning chasm of the week in between that had been the longest, not to mention hardest, in Clark's young life.

Damn! Jason broke the kiss breathing hard and pushed his face into Clark's neck resting a moment, his arms holding across his back. Clark stilled wondering what he had done wrong but Jason was still pushed up against him, the hand he had on his arse not holding tight enough to stop him pulling away. He so wanted to grasp that ass and pull him up, then carry him back to that couch where Clark really wanted to bury himself inside the man but he just waited. He had been letting Jason take the lead to decide how far they would go as he was the one that had put limits on them but, if he wanted to stop now, the _whole_ of Kansas might feel it as he imploded.

Damn! Jason wanted nothing more at that moment, when the boy's hand had grabbed his arse, to let himself be lifted and carried to be lain down and fucked, and fucked hard. But he would not let that happen yet. It had been a long time since he had let a man do that. Clark Kent was, right at this moment, so enamoured, so obsessed with him that he would want everything. Jason already knew that he did not want this to be a one time thing. So Clark was not going to be getting him now. He would have to work for it.

"Clark," he breathed into his neck then, reaching back, pulled the hand from the back off his pants. He looked up at the other, seeing worry in his eyes and apprehension on his face. He smiled and lifted the hand he still held to his lips and kissed it softly as his eyes looked on the other, full of intent and impish glee. Stepping backwards, he pulled Clark along with him, seeing the worry be replaced by a crocked grin as he acted reluctant as he was 'dragged' along.

On reaching the couch, Jason made a point of looking down at it then up at Clark. "My turn," he said and he manoeuvred Clark around and, giving him a gentle shove, followed him down to kneel either side of his thighs then sat back trapping the man's legs. Hands came to rest on his knees as Clark gazed up at him so full of wonder and lust, a different apprehension showing on his face now.

Jason laughed, truly enjoying himself and, palms on that solid chest, he bent down and toyed with those lips, not letting Kent kiss him back but catching a lip between his own then letting it go. Dodging back, then in again to lick just inside the parted lips.

He was delighted as Clark seemed to get with the game and tried to catch at him with his lips, his mouth laughing. His hands never left Jason's knees but squeezing slightly every time he reached up and failed to catch Jason's mouth. His own hand travelled down a little further each time he darted in to kiss Clark until his fingers caught hold of the fastening on Clark's jeans and swiftly had them undone before the other even noticed. But he sure noticed the hand pushed inside, pressing on his prick through the already precum dampened briefs.

Clark bucked up into his hand so violently Jason lost his balance for a moment, his other hand pressing into Clark's sternum. "Easy there cowboy," and he moved backwards, lifting up off Clark causing him to moan out a "No…" but Jason just grinned the harder and grabbing hold, pulled on the waist bands of Clark's remaining clothes, sliding them down as Clark lifted his hips to aid then he stilled mesmerised, staring as Clark's pretty hard, very impressive, prick burst from the confines.

"Is something wrong?" Clark asked suddenly worried that there was something different about him, that he wasn't like human's in that respect either and Jason would know that he was an _alien!_

Jason just stared at Clark's prick. It was in proportion to the rest of him, something he had not imagined because the rest of him was pretty huge. He licked his lips, shaking his head from side to side slowly, no there was nothing wrong. It sat there, or rather stood, dark and angry, the blood making it so, glistening at him, pre-cum in evidence in the short curls and along the none too narrow shaft, evidence of Clark's pleasure and desire just from what Jason had already done to him. It was all there before him, waiting to be tasted

He wanted to go down on him but thought it might freak the young man out. He did not think that Clark would get the right impression of him if he swallowed him whole and immediately got his face covered in those dark curls without hesitation. He just knew he was Clark's first and did not want him to see him so debauched. Not yet. Oh, but poised as he was over the straining prick, his ass in the air, he so wished the situation was different.

He thought of what it would be like to swallow around Clark's prick already covered in cum, of what it would taste like if they had ….

"Jason?" and Clark touched his face bringing him back to the present. He grinned wickedly and, shifting, opened his own jeans while nudging Clark's legs apart to kneel between them on the edge of the couch. Pushing his own pants down, he surged forwards, capturing the other's mouth as he lay on him, his own prick sliding in next to Clark's, causing the young man to moan wretchedly into his mouth.

It was slow and luxurious, Jason's tongue in his mouth searching everywhere but with no urgency just being 'thorough'. Then he sucked on his tongue and Clark could not keep still, his whole body pushing up onto Jason, lifting him. His hands clamped onto the so tight butt cheeks and he could not help himself as he pulled up aiding Jason in his movement on him as he pushed up repeatedly against him.

Clark was practically ramrod straight leaning back on the couch with Jason holding onto his shoulders as he moved on him. It felt so good, Jason's prick sliding against his own. It was all so lush and wet as their combined precum, his so much more plentiful than Jason's, spreading along their lengths with the movement, making the glide sensational and so beyond anything Clark had ever thought of in one of his daydreams. He would never have thought to do this. His hands flexed getting a new, firmer grip, cradling those plump but firm buttocks.

Jason could not stop kissing the boy. He knew he was making embarrassing moaning noises as his prick ran along and back on the other's, his weight making the pressure firm. He kept pushing up from the ground with his one foot that could reach but realised it was that strength of Clark's that was keeping the friction going, was practically moving his body over Clark's own. It was a new sensation for him, being controlled like this. His prick, straining for relief, told him he liked it.

Jason's arm surrounded his neck and shoulders and the man pulled himself further up his body. Clark dropped his head on the back of the couch so he could still kiss the man who moved to now straddle his thighs. He collapsed back to the seat and Jason knelt across him, his knees bent tight and used his other hand to push between them. Clark tried to recapture his mouth but it hovered over his, open and just out of reach. He seemed to smile as he panted, still moving on him in a frantic rhythm.

Clark let out a sob of his own as Jason's hand surrounded both their pricks, holding them together, his cock head pushing up against Jason's ball sack, Jason's knocking into his short dark pubic hairs. The man stared down into his wide eyes as his hand stroked back and forth along their combined length. His arm around the back of his neck, his hand clutching his shoulder in time to his other. Clark's eyes widened even more as Jason began to twist his hand.

The moans that Jason could not contain, the matching groans from Clark. Mouths open so close breathing each other's air. Clark's hands smoothed up the other's back spreading out and holding firm. Jason had to let go of their pricks wanting to push fingers into that mouth so moist and begging beneath his own. Clark looked a little shocked, an indrawn breath then he closed his lips on Jason's fingers and began to suck.

That was new for Clark. Damn, all this was new. It felt strange but sensual, those fingers probing inside his mouth and it took him a moment to realise the changed feeling of Jason's prick now sliding against his own, the heads catching against each other. Clark had never even imagined such a thing and his hands held on to the older man's hips pulling him closer, sucking on those intrusive fingers, wondering for a moment what they would be like intruding somewhere else. Clark's brain could not rationalise the connection but suddenly he was cumming, all over Jason's stomach. He blushed half in embarrassment, half with the exultant feeling.

Jason laughed as he felt the warmth hit his skin. He knew the lad had been close, he himself was, but he was not ready to cum yet and with time he knew he could train Clark to last much, much longer. Right now though he wanted something else form Clark. Hell, he wanted a lot more but for now would settle for replacing those fingers.

Clark sat back feeling as if he was drained of all energy but Jason was still breathing hotly onto his lips, still moving in his lap. The fingers dragged from his mouth and he felt slightly dirty in that good way as they left a trail of dampness. His glazed eyes tried to focus on the blazing green staring into them, his hands still gripping the man's hips. His gaze dropped to that amazing mouth wanting to kiss it but the lips moved to whisper hotly against his ear. "Clark, suck my prick just like you did my fingers?"

Clark froze, it was not really a question. Jason had spoken more as a command and though a little scared, he realised that there was nothing more on this planet that he wanted more than he wanted to do as Jason commanded.

Wondering if he had pushed the boy too far too soon, Jason was about to say it did not matter if he did not want to. He would be disappointed, he wanted that mouth on him, wanted to fuck it in fact but he was not about to ruin what could be a promising relationship by insisting. He was having too much fun. He wanted to have this boy again.

With a slight "ummph…!" Jason found himself on his back on the couch with Clark bent over him, staring wide eyed at his cum glistening prick. The youth looked mesmerised as he let his mouth hang open. Jason put a hand up to the boy's shoulders wondering at the ease at which he had been manoeuvred. But then the youth was strong as well as big.

Clark was unsure. He had no idea how to do this. The sight of Jason below him though had his own prick hardening again slightly and he felt his cheeks burn as he thought of his own cum covering, almost sparkling on the man below him's skin. Could he do this? Could he taste himself as well as Jason? It seemed so 'naughty', the only word he could thing of. So forbidden yet tantalising. Jason wriggled a little as if trying to get comfortable, his leg extending up across the back of the couch.

Lifting an arm and running his hand over his own face, Jason quickly thought what he should say or do to get Clark to go down on him. The boy was taking too long and indecision was covering his face. Jason frowned somewhat. He did not think naive Clark would respond well to being told, to 'come on, suck it!' A little manipulation would work better. "Clark, it's okay. You don't have to if you're not ready …"

Clark looked up at him. Obviously Jason did not think he was old enough, mature enough for real sex. He could tell that from the tone of his voice. No, he could do this. He wanted to do this. He would prove that he was not as inexperienced as the man thought.

Jason threw his head back holding in his glee as he felt those tentative lips on the side of his prick. He left it a beat than ran his fingers into the dark lush hair ready to teach and guide as he successfully got this virgin mouth to blow him.

==000==

T.B.C...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ...**I know, I know, it's been ages and it's short. But at least I've made a start.

* * *

==000==

"Jason? Can I see you tonite?" It had been over a week since the man had come to him in the barn. Since he had kissed him. But after that night, when he had tasted what real sex could be like, the man had made no attempt to get him alone never mind just be alone in his company even for a kiss. He had not dismissed him, as Clark thought he had in his darker moments believing that once Jason had had what he wanted he was finished with him. He was not quite as naive as people seemed to think. He heard the girls talk in the corridor. Not intentionally listening in but he would have to be deaf not to hear about boys who only wanted one thing. Who were all charm and attentive then once they got what they wanted they were cold. Gone.

But he had not given everything to Jason and the man was not gone, not cold to him. In fact it was maddening. There were smiles, grins and the odd lascivious outright leer but that was it. Clark did not understand.

Jason shook his head quickly, "Not tonite. I'm taking Lana out for a meal." Then he continued to collect up the abandoned footballs from practice. It did not bode well for the team that many had missed the basket on their way past as they had run from the field at end of practice.

Clark tried but failed to hide his disappointment. He dared to bend and touch his Coach on the shoulder as he turned away from him. "Don't you want to see me again?" He could hardly keep the frustrated tears from entering his voice. No matter his heritage, no matter his powers he was still a teenage male who was half convinced that he was in love. He knew he was infatuated, a word he had garnered from English lit class but was sure what he felt was more. And he had thought he was not the only one.

Jason stood up and threw the last ball into the net basket. Gathering up the strings, he picked up the net and slung it over his shoulder calmly before finally standing straight and turning to face Clark. To anyone else they would just appear to be Coach and student, the latter eager for tips on his game. Clark had still to remove his helmet, the chin strap dangling. Jason thought it maybe so he could not see the young man's face as they both knew he could not keep his feelings from being written there for all to see.

It had taken much less than he had expected to get the teenager besotted with him. The youth was frustrated. He could almost taste the tension coursing through the well built frame. He had a flash of the feeling of that body laying on top of him. Enough of that.

"It's not that easy," he replied at length, not really answering the question and turned, moving to walk away. A hand quite heavy on his shoulder and he stopped not wanting to upset the boy further. He had not finished with him yet. He was stringing him along true, toying with him, but he was accomplished enough in the game to know when to give in a little. Turning back he said, "Don't touch me."

"You liked it before when I touched you!" half angry, half pleading, all consumed with the recurring thought, 'Jason, sex, Jason, sex'.

"I didn't mean that," knowing full well he had hurtfully made it sound angry. Stepping in closer he said conspiratorially, "I meant, don't touch me when anyone else could see. I'm your teacher. The authorities frown on that kind of thing," putting laughter in his voice and that spark in his eye that always had Clark's temperature rising.

"And Lana? Who you're taking out tonite?" bitterness in his voice. Nothing happened to him without Lana Lang being involved. Sometimes that was good, great even, but sometimes…..

"Yes, and Lana too. You know I'm with _her,_" and saw the wince he had been closely looking for.

Clark felt dejected, deflated. He knew now that the man did not care for him. The way he had said 'her'. It had just been about sex with him then? Yet, still he did not want it to end. He wanted more. Of course he did. He wanted it all. It was a vague notion what all between two men was, not having watched porn or anything but he was no fool. If not born, he had been raised on a farm. He understood nature and when he was around Jason he knew what he wanted, what he wanted to do. What his body wanted to do to Jason's.

Clark stayed where he was as the older man headed off the field towards the tunnel heading inside, conversation over. A moment of indecision then Clark lopped after him, catching the man in the shadow after the bright afternoon sunshine. "I don't care," he stated, finally pulling his helmet off and throwing it to the floor. Jason turned, a little shocked, dropping the net of balls as he found himself pinned against the wall, not hard but firm enough for him to realise that Clark was adamant, determined. Then the youth's mouth was on his and he found his hands not even attempting to push him off as they held onto the waist, seemingly slim in comparison with the exaggerated shoulders of the armour.

As soon as he acquiesced to the kiss, knowing he had pushed him far enough, it was over and then, against all his better judgement and awareness of being caught, Jason let himself up to the sensation of having his sweatpants practically striped from him and having Clark's eager mouth encompassing his immediately responsive prick. His hand clutched the dark hair and his head threw back as he almost laughed out loud. Not just at the pleasure but at how successful he had been. He would be able to get this boy to do anything now. Genevieve would be pleased. Not that she had actually told him anything. Just what she needed him to do. The sex was a perk, his version of getting what they needed from the Kent boy. And it was proving to be a very enjoyable one.

All thoughts and intrigues dispelled as Clark took him into his throat and swallowed around him causing Jason to release a groan that he truly felt. No, he had not finished by far playing with Clark.

==000==

T.B.C...

* * *

.


End file.
